Schiff ahoi
by KittyThompson
Summary: Ein für Mycroft Holmes angeblich lebenswichtiger Fall bringt John und Sherlock auf ein Segelboot und in ein wahres Paradies. Wird der sonst eher kühle Detektiv bei traumhaften Sonnenuntergängen, heißen Temperaturen und kühlen Drinks unter Palmen ein wenig auftauen oder hindert der Fall die beiden Männer daran, ihren Trip als kleinen Urlaub zu sehen? (SLASH)
1. Ein nasser Fall

Wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin? Ähm... ehrlich gesagt... ein Pressefoto von Benedict Cumberbatch in Badehose... sooo, jetzt wisst ihr es. Das, Fluch der Karibik mit ner Freundin und nebenbei Reden über Sherlock. Und schon war die Idee da. Okay, sie ist ein wenig unausgereift, aber ich finde sie witzig und will sie euch nicht vorenthalten.

* * *

„Bitte was?" Sherlock und John sahen Mycroft entsetzt an, dann den jeweils anderen.

Der Mann stand am Fenster seines Büros und blickte hinaus auf London. „Es ist wirklich wichtig, sonst würde ich euch das nicht aufdrängen." Er seufzte leise. „Ehrlich gesagt, geht es hier um meinen Kopf."

„Das heißt, ich könnte Einzelkind werden?"

„Ja, Sherlock." Mycroft drehte sich langsam um und sah ihn ernst an. „Wenn du ablehnst, sehr schnell sogar."

John war erstaunt. So hatte er diesen Mann noch nie erlebt. Fahrig. Unsicher. Ja, er war vollkommen unsicher. Nahm er wirklich an, Sherlock würde ihn hängen lassen? Wie schlecht kannte der Mann eigentlich seinen Bruder? Und ihn. Wenn man die Zeit mitrechnete, wo Sherlock verschwunden gewesen war und sie eher wenig Kontakt gehabt hatten, kannten sie sich seit fast sechs Jahren. Nahm Mycroft Holmes wirklich an, dass sein kleiner Bruder und er ihn im Stich lassen würden?

„Bitte, Sherlock… John…"

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut." Sherlock verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte, ich könnte es genießen, dich mal am Boden zu sehen, aber ehrlich gesagt macht es mir Angst. Also noch mal. Du hast ein Schiff verloren und wir sollen es wiederfinden?"

„Ja. Es ist eine Yacht, die offiziell einer sehr…" Mycroft räusperte sich leicht. „… bekannten Reederei gehört. An Bord waren Dokumente, die sehr wichtig waren. Wenn der Kahn abgesoffen ist, ist das nicht so wild, dann sind die Dinger eben weg. Risiko. Aber wenn das Schiff gekapert wurde und die Dokumente in den falschen Händen sind, dann rollen hier Köpfe. Und meiner zuerst."

„Was für Dokumente?"

Mycroft schwieg. John sah ihn genervt an. „Bitte, ein wenig mehr Vertrauen. Wir müssen es wissen, weil wir die Dinger sonst in den Händen halten könnten, ohne es zu bemerken."

Der ältere Holmes seufzte und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um. „Namen von Agenten, die undercover in einigen Kriegsgebieten arbeiten. Rang, Stand zur Regierung, Verbindungsleute und so weiter. Sie waren für die Behörden in den Staaten. Es gibt keine Kopie, deshalb wurden die Originale rüber geschifft. Dazu noch ein paar andere Dokumente. Geheimdienstsachen. Die Hinfahrt lief ohne Zwischenfälle, die Rückfahrt fand über einen Umweg statt auf ein paar Inseln. Und auf eben dieser Rückfahrt verschwand das Schiff."

„So ein Käse", brummte Sherlock.

„Codes können geknackt werden, Nachrichten abgefangen. Es erschien uns… sicher."

„Schiffe können gekapert werden oder versenkt."

John schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und rollte eine Karte aus, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. „Nördlich der Karibik? Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?" Er grinste und ging gedanklich schon mal die Sachen durch, die er mitnehmen wollte. „Wo genau ist das Schiff verschwunden?"

Mycroft trat an den Schreibtisch. „Das ist das Problem. Die letzten vier Standortangaben waren ungenau. Die Geräte an Bord haben versagt… Es muss irgendwo hier gewesen sein." Er tippte auf die Karte. Westlich von Florida, etwas nördlich der karibischen Inseln."

Sherlock grinste. „Bermuda-Dreieck. Mycroft, du beliebst zu scherzen."

„Das ist doch alles Humbug. Also ich bin dafür. Kriegen wir eine Yacht? Oder fahren wir mit einem Kreuzfahrtschiff mit?" John war richtig begeistert, aus London raus zu kommen. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu regnen. Karibik klang richtig gut in seinen Ohren.

„In Miami liegt das Schiff. Es ist alles vorbereitet. Essen ist für drei Monate an Bord, ebenso Wasserkanister. Ich besorge euch die ganzen Daten, die Fahrtroute, Häfen, wo man kurz geankert hat, die letzten Standorte, die wir sicher wissen, die Möglichkeiten, wo das Schiff sein könnte. Alles andere ist… Instinkt." Mycroft trat vor Sherlock. „Ich weiß, dass es leichter ist, eine Nadel in einem Heuhaufen zu finden, aber ich hoffe auf eine deiner genialen Eingebungen."

„Du könntest eine ganze Flotte losschicken. Flugzeuge… Satelliten. Wieso nur wir?"

„Es gibt nur eine Handvoll Leute, die von dieser Liste wissen. Es stehen Hunderte von Menschenleben auf dem Spiel, wenn sie in falsche Hände gerät. Ja, ich könnte eine Flotte losschicken, aber ich traue Niemandem außer euch beiden und vielleicht noch Lestrade. Aber ihn brauche ich hier, wenn ihr nicht da seid."

John nickte leicht und blickte Sherlock an. „Gehen wir packen. Wir haben hier eh nichts zu tun und wenn wir die Liste finden, kannst du deinen Bruder für den Rest deines Lebens damit nerven, dass du seinen Arsch gerettet hast."

Sherlock grinste leicht und folgte seinem Mitbewohner aus dem Zimmer. „Der Arsch meines Bruders ist mir relativ egal", sagte er so laut, dass Mycroft es hören musste. „Der Rest nicht so ganz", fügte er leiser hinzu.

Mycroft blickte ihnen nach. „Danke", murmelte er leise. „Vielen, vielen Dank." Er nahm sein Handy und wählte eine Nummer. Eine Weile wartete er schweigend, dann sagte er nur einen Satz. „Sie sind mit im Boot."

„Gute Wortwahl." Ein Lachen erklang. „Hab ich dir doch gesagt", sagte der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung hörbar zufrieden.

* * *

„Karibik", murmelte John. „Ich bin begeistert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass mich eine Wohnungssuche mal in die Karibik bringt."

„Es ist nur ein weiterer Teil dieser Welt. Außerdem ist es eher nördlich der Karibik, soweit ich das gesehen habe. Nun komm mal wieder runter." Sherlock saß aufrecht im Taxi neben seinem Mitbewohner und blickte ihn ein wenig genervt von der Seite an.

„Ich weiß, Begeisterung ist nicht dein Fachgebiet, aber ich freue mich auf den Trip und du wirst mir das nicht versauen, sonst ist das unser letzter Fall."

Eigentlich wollte der Detektiv noch etwas sagen, aber ihm kam in den Sinn, dass Schweigen in dem Fall vielleicht weiser war. Oder ein Teil-Themawechsel. „Ich verstehe die ganze Sache ehrlich gesagt immer noch nicht ganz. Eine Liste mit Kontakten von Undercoveragenten. Per Schiff transportiert. Natürlich wäre es böse, wenn das in falsche Hände gerät, aber… Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Mycroft hat extrem übertrieben, was die Wichtigkeit angeht. Aber Mycroft übertreibt eigentlich nie."

John versuchte den unhörbaren Gedankengängen des Mannes neben sich zu folgen und nickte plötzlich verstehend. „Du denkst, dass da noch mehr auf dem anderen Schiff war? Dass Mycroft uns mal wieder nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hat?"

„Wäre es was Neues?"

„Sicher nicht. Es wäre sogar sehr naheliegend. Er hat ja was mit Geheimdienstdokumenten angedeutet. Aber was glaubst du, worum es hier wirklich geht?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Wir werden es vielleicht heraus finden."

* * *

Mrs Hudson seufzte verträumt, während sie den beiden Männern beim Packen zusah. „Ein romantischer Trip in die Karibik. Hach was bin ich neidisch auf euch."

„Das hat mit Romantik nichts zu tun", belehrte Sherlock sie.

„Wir sind kein Paar", brummte John zustimmend und schleppte seinen Koffer zur Tür.

„Immer noch nicht?" Die Nicht-Haushälterin sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ich dachte wirklich…"

„Hören Sie auf zu denken, Mrs Hudson. Zumindest in diesem Bereich." John stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Die ältere Dame lächelte und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Hach das wird schon. So ein romantischer Segeltrip, Karibikinseln, Sonnenuntergänge." Sie seufzte lächelnd und entschwebte nach unten.

John sah ihn kopfschüttelnd nach und warf dann einen Blick über seine Schulter. Sherlock stand in der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und sah ihn kurz an, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiter packte. Romantik… das war doch für Sherlock ein Fremdwort. Seine Hoffnungen, die ihn jahrelang begleitet hatten, hatte er inzwischen aufgegeben.


	2. Johnlock

**Danke fürs Lesen =) **

**Die Idee mit dem Schiffsnamen stammt übrigens von meiner besten Freundin. Und ich fand es knuffig.**

* * *

Miami erwartete die beiden Männer mit dem typischen Wetter, für das dieser Staat weltweit berühmt war. Das Meer glitzerte in der Sonne und war am Horizont kaum vom strahlend blauen Himmel zu unterscheiden. Teure Yachten und kleine Boote dümpelten im ruhigen Wasser. Ein Stück entfernt sah man Menschen im Meer schwimmen oder am Strand liegen. Kinder tobten herum, Erwachsene erholten sich.

John blickte sich um, schob seine Sonnenbrille nach oben und strahlte. Das leichte Hemd, welches er offen über seinem engen T-Shirt trug, flatterte in der leichten Brise, die vom Meer her kam. In der Luft flogen Möwen und kreischten hin und wieder. John sah ihnen lächelnd nach.

„Dir gefällt es hier."

„War das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung, Meisterdetektiv Sherlock Holmes?"

„Bin ich mir selber nicht ganz sicher. Ich habe dich noch nie so strahlen sehen."

John grinste und setzte die Sonnenbrille wieder auf. Durch die dunklen Gläser sah er Sherlock an. „Liegt am Wetter. Sowas haben wir in London eher selten."

Sherlock musterte ihn eine Weile prüfend und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Das Wetter hatten wir auch vom Flughafen bis hierher. Und da warst du wie immer. Es ist erst, seit wir hier am Hafen sind." Er zog eine Augenbraue so hoch, dass sie über den Rand der Sonnenbrille kletterte. „Es ist das Meer, nicht wahr?"

„Deduktion: Eins mit Sternchen. Ja, ich mag das Meer. Ich liebe es."

Sie liefen eine Weile den Steg entlang, auf der Suche nach ihrem Boot. „Warum warst du dann in den letzten Jahren nie mal weg aus London, außer wenn wir bei einem Fall waren?"

John senkte den Kopf und blickte auf seine Schuhe. „Ich war am Meer. Ein paar Monate sogar."

Sherlock sah ihn irritiert an. „Daran kann ich mich nicht… Oh."

„Ja."

Schweigend liefen sie weiter. Sherlock räusperte sich leise. „Wenn Mycroft mir den Namen unseres Bootes verraten hätte, wäre es leichter gewesen, es zu finden. Er meinte, wir würden es erkennen."

„Er steht auf Ratespiele. Wieso müssen wir aber immer diejenigen sein, die rätseln?"

„Wir finden es…" Sherlock starrte mit offenem Mund auf ein kleines Segelboot mit zwei Masten.

„Das kann ja nicht… Sehr witzig…" John starrte, genau wie Sherlock, auf den Namen des Bootes vor ihnen. Dass Mycroft offenbar neuerdings Humor entwickelte, war ihm bis jetzt entgangen.

Sherlock lachte leise und kletterte an Bord. Er schloss mit dem Schlüssel die Tür zu einem kleinen Aufbau auf. „Ja, das ist unser Schiff."

John deutete kopfschüttelnd auf den Namen, der am Heck des Schiffes in großen, braunen Lettern prangte. „Ganz offensichtlich… ‚Johnlock'… was ein Name… Also da habe ich mit deinem Bruder noch etwas zu besprechen, das kannst du wissen." Er sprang an Bord und stellte seinen Koffer ab. Eine Weile sah er sich die Segel an, lief herum, sah sich den kleinen Raum an Deck an, wo es keine Technik gab, sondern nur Dinge, die man zum Segeln brauchte, wie zum Beispiel Karten. „Das ist ja ein reines Segelboot. Und wo ist die Crew?" Er nahm einen Brief, der neben dem Steuerrad lag. Immer noch wütend riss er ihn auf. „Na super… wir sind die Crew."

„Was?" Sherlock wirkte jetzt sehr irritiert und nahm den Brief. Er las ihn und sah John dann unsicher an. „Ich hab vom Segeln keine Ahnung."

„Was? Sag das noch mal." John grinste. „Sag das bitte noch mal. Ich will das unbedingt noch mal hören."

„Ich habe vom Segeln und vom Meer und so weiter keine Ahnung. Zufrieden?"

„Sowas von. Wie gut, dass du mich hast." John ging wieder raus und stand auf dem Deck. „Gut, das das Steuerrad in einem überdachten Raum ist. Das macht es ein wenig gemütlicher. Mit den Segeln komme ich klar. Du wirst natürlich mit anfassen müssen. Keine Sorge, Sherlock, in ein paar Tagen kannst du das Wichtigste." Er sprang auf den Steg und löste die Leinen. Dann hüpfte er wieder an Bord.

Sherlock sah ihn irritiert an. „Du kannst Segeln?"

„Ja. Ich habe es mit sieben Jahren gelernt. Meine Eltern waren zwar ziemlich arm, aber Harry und ich durften jedes Jahr für zwei Wochen ans Meer, in ein Ferienlager. Und Harry ist sehr schnell seekrank geworden. Also hatte ich zumindest auf dem Wasser meine Ruhe vor ihr. Deshalb bin ich fast nur gesegelt. Ich hab sogar meinen Segelschein gemacht und wollte eigentlich anfangs zur Marine. Aber da war mir zu viel Technik." Er deutete nach oben zu den Masten. „Das hier ist Handarbeit, Sherlock. Das ist echt. Wind, Strömung."

Der Detektiv sah seinem Freund eine Weile dabei zu, wie er die Segel, die bis jetzt noch zusammen gefaltet waren, löste. Sie flatterten, dann fing sich der Wind darin und das Boot setzte sich in Bewegung. John forderte ihn auf, ihm zu helfen und er tat es wortlos. Sie banden die Stricke fest, so dass die Segel fest waren.

John legte die Hände um das Steuerrad und steuerte die ‚Johnlock' aus dem Hafen.

* * *

Im Kartenraum, wie John ihn nannte, lagen zwei Kompasse, einige Lineale, ein Taschenrechner und ein Satelitentelefon. Mit eben diesem Telefon sprachen die beiden Segler gerade mit Mycroft. John meckerte erst einmal über den Namen, wobei er sich inzwischen fast daran gewöhnt hatte.

„Ich wollte damit nur klar stellen, wer an Bord das Sagen hat."

John grinste. „Wie nett."

„Sie klingen begeistert, John. Gefällt Ihnen das Schiff?"

„Sehr. Ich bin fast so weit, mich für den Auftrag zu bedanken. Es ist toll, mal wieder Segeln zu können."

„Halten Sie es in Ehren, machen Sie Ihren Job und Sie können das Boot als Teil des Honorars betrachten. Wenn Sie es wollen."

John starrte auf das Telefon. „Wir können es behalten?"

Mycroft lachte leise. „Ja. Ich hab es einer Filmfirma abgekauft. Es ist hochseetauglich, natürlich. Es ist schnell und wendig. Und es lässt sich gut von zwei bis drei Menschen steuern."

„Drei… wäre besser. Einer muss nachts immer wach sein und wir sind nur zu zweit. Es wird ziemlich anstrengend."

Sherlock sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nachts wach sein? Ich brauche meinen Schlaf."

„Mein Gott, du wirst schon nicht gleich um Jahre altern, nur weil du mal ein paar Nächte unregelmäßig schlafen musst."

„Jungs, Jungs… ich wusste doch, es klappt nicht, euch allein ein paar Wochen auf einem kleinen Boot über die Meere schippern zu lassen. Gut, dass ich das voraus gesehen habe."

„Kriegen wir noch einen Passagier?", erkundigte sich John.

„Er ist schon an Bord. Sucht ihn."

John und Sherlock sahen sich fragend an. John stellte das Steuerrad fest und sie gingen unter Deck, wo es ein kleines Bad gab, zwei kleine Kabinen, eine Bordküche und einen Abstellraum. In diesem stand ein Mann, gut verschnürt und mit einem Knebel im Mund und funkelte sie wütend an.

Sherlock machte die Tür wieder zu und drehte sich ungerührt um. „Lass uns wieder hoch gehen. Ist so schönes Wetter draußen."

„Sherlock."

„Ach komm schon, John. Er ist so schön ruhig. Lassen wir ihn einfach da und tun so, als hätten wir ihn nicht gefunden."

John fand die Idee nicht mal so schlecht, aber es ging einfach nicht. Er öffnete die Tür, zog den Mann raus und befreite ihn. „Willkommen an Bord, Anderson."


End file.
